Complications during the sandstorm
by AJ Kuroshitsuji
Summary: Maka and Soul arrive back at home after having a run in with professor Stein. Maka worries that he knows something is up. Then, a sandstorm hits, trapping Soul at work, and Maka goes into labor. Sequel to PDLMB
1. What is HE Doing Here?

Maka froze as Stein's eyes narrowed. He stared at them a moment before approaching them, Medusa and Chrona behind them. She stood her ground, erasing the fear she had when she saw him.

"Maka..." his voice rumbled in his throat as he spoke, glaring at the two.

"Who?" she asked innocently, displaying a confused look on her face. "I'm afraid you're mistaken. My name is Kami, not Maka." she forced a smile. "I'm sorry I'm not who you're looking for."

"Who's he?" Stein nodded his head towards Soul, not quite believing her story. He watched the two closely, examining their body language as Soul spoke.

"Wes. My wife and I were just heading back home after visiting my family out here." he spoke easily, not taking his eyes off the professor and easily managing a smile. "I do hope you find who you're looking for."

"The person I thought you were was said to be dead." Stein relaxed a little, slowly beginning to believe their story. "I'm so sorry for the mistake." He gave a slight nod of his head. "I see that you're wife is pregnant." he smiled a little. His hope was to keep them from knowing who he really was (Though, even though he didn't know it, they knew exactly who he was).

"Yeah. She's about six months pregnant[1]. She's due in April." Soul looked at Maka calmly, then spoke again. "We're going to miss our flight if we don't hurry. Nice to meet you."

"As was you." Stein walked past them and the teens took off towards the airport where their private jet was waiting for them. They boarded the plane, set their bags down, and collapsed into the seats.

"Why the _hell _is that bastard here?" she growled lowly, eyes narrowing as she stared out the window.

"He probably wants to start over here now that he thinks your dead. That means our rouse worked. He won't bother us anymore." Soul lifted the armrest that was separating them and wrapped his arms tightly around his wife. "I know how hard that was for you. It's hard to face him after what he did, but I'm proud of you. You managed to keep your composure and drive him away without any suspicions."

"I got lucky. If I'd froze up any longer than I had, we could have been caught right then and there and killed." she sighed shakily and rested her hand on his chest.

"Just relax. Sleep if you need to. I'm right here. We'll be home before you know it." he stroked her hair gently and grew silent as the jet took off into the sky. Maka tensed slightly as they left the ground, but relaxed once they leveled out and fell asleep in Soul's arms.

* * *

"Maka, wake up." Soul nudged Maka gently with his elbow, startling her awake. "We've landed. Let's get our stuff and go home."

"Kay..." She lazily sat up and stood, grabbing one of the suitcases from under her seat. He took the rest of the bags and followed her off the plane and to their home which was only a few blocks away. Once they were inside, they dropped their luggage in their room and climbed into bed. It was six in the morning now. Maka, too tired to change out of her clothes, curled up under the comforter and dosed again, Soul already asleep next to her.

* * *

**A/N: So, I**'**ll try to make the next chapter longer, but this was kind of going into the cliffhanger. JSYK: next chapter it'll be about two months later, kay? Okay.**


	2. So, How Does Grilled Cheese Sound?

"Soul, wake up." Maka nudged her husband gently with her forehead, smiling as his eyes opened. "Get up. You need to head to work. Don't put off the grand opening of your music shop." she giggled softly and left the room before Soul sat up, heading back to the kitchen while he dressed.

"Breakfast smells good." he commented as he walked into the kitchen, fixing his tie.

"Eat up. You need all the energy you can get at work." Maka kissed his cheek softly. "And don't forget to brush your teeth and comb your hair."

"Alright, fine. I will." He sat down to eggs, bacon, and toast, and began eating, watching Maka carefully as he did so. "So, how's the baby?"

"Fine. It's just fine, though I'm dying to know if it's a boy or girl, but I also want it to be a surprise." Maka rubbed her stomach gently, sighing softly.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm just excited. We're going to be parents." She flicked her gaze to Soul, eyes sparkling. "I'm glad I married you, Soul. I really am."

"And I'm glad I married you." Soul squeezed her hand gently and stood up. "I'm going to work now. Be careful and call me if anything happens. Wes should be here soon."

"Okay." She waved and went back to eating as Soul left the house. She face palmed. He forgot to brush his teeth.

* * *

"I officially declare this Music store open." Soul cut the banner proudly and stepped aside as the crowd of people attempted to get into his store. Groups of people were looking at keyboards and playing a few of the guitars to get a feel for them.

"At last, I can make people happy." He waved to his staff then went to the back room to call Maka.

* * *

"Hello?" Maka answered her cell phone cheerfully.

"Hey. Is Wes there yet?" he asked casually.

"Yeah, he just walked in the door." Maka glanced at her brother in law who was putting his jacket away. "He got here safe and sound. Now, you go look after your store. I'm going to chat with Wes."

"Alright. Don't fall for him." Soul joked.

"I won't" She rolled her eyes and laughed. "I'll see you later, Soul."

"Alright. I'll be home in a few hours." Soul hung up and Maka closed her phone, setting it down on the table. "So, Wes, how does grilled cheese sound for lunch?"


	3. Dead

"Maka, I'm home! Did Wes take off yet?" Soul asked, hanging up his jacket and slipping off his shoes.

"Yeah, he left about ten minutes ago." Maka called out from the kitchen, stirring the sauce that was heating on the stove. Soul sniffed the air.

"Something smells good. Is it pasta night at last?"

"Of course it is. Oh, Soul, by the way," Maka began as Soul walked into the kitchen. "My dad is coming over for dinner along with your parents."

"What fun." Soul slid his arms around Maka's waist. "He hasn't met my parents yet. They came to the wedding, but he never approached them."

"That's because papa was trying to get momma back. Again." She rolled her eyes and stirred the pasta. "Set the table for me?"

"Sure thing." He kissed her cheek softly and went to set the table for six.

"So, how was work? Was the shop crowded?" she called out as she drained the pasta.

"Holly hell yes. I swear that every person from Death City was in that shop. I don't doubt that it'll calm down after a while, but man did a lot of the instruments sell."

"I think that they're just happy they don't have to order their instruments online anymore. Before you came around, there was no music shop."

"I'm aware of that. Man, am I glad I came here." Soul set the silverware down and smiled. "If I hadn't, I wouldn't have met you."

"And I would probably be dead..." Maka murmured so softly, Soul didn't pick it up. The doorbell rang and Soul went to answer it as Maka brought the pasta, sauce, and bread to the table.

"Come on in." Soul led his family and Maka's dad to the dinning room where Maka was currently standing. "Thanks for coming."

"Thank you for inviting us." Alice hugged her son, then her daughter-in-law.

"How's the house been for you guys?" His father, Jason, asked, smiling a little.

"It's huge and feels empty." Maka stated with a laugh. "Are you sure you don't want to stay with us? You're more than welcome to."

"We don't want to impose on you two." Soul's mother chimed.

"You wouldn't be. We're offering so you don't have to spend money on those expensive, crappy hotels." Maka insisted. Alice and Jason exchanged glances, then nodded.

"Alright. We'll stay with you, but only until you want to kick us out." Alice laughed and the group sat down, Spirit awfully quiet.

"Papa, is something wrong?" Maka tilted her head questioningly at her father. Spirit looked up at his daughter, sadness in his eyes.

"Papa..? What's wrong?"

"Maka, your mother was found murdered this morning. The Death Scythes went to investigate. They think Stein killed her, but they don't think they knew it was your mother. They believe it was a random killing. I'm sorry, Maka."

Maka's eyes filled with tears as she heard the news. Soul immediately went to her side to comfort her.

"Maka..." he began, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Maka pulled away and got up, walking to their bedroom in the back of the house.

"I'm sorry. Excuse us, please." Soul went after her as the door shut. He slowly opened the door and slipped into the bedroom, finding Maka laying back on the bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Soul was on the verge of tears as well. "Maka..." his voice cracked.

"... She's gone." Maka murmured quietly, staring at the ceiling. Soul went to her as a few tears slipped down his cheeks. "Why..?"

"It's going to be okay, Maka. I promise." he crawled onto the bed and slid his arm around her, nuzzling her cheek softly. "I promise, Stein will die a slow and painful death. He's hurt you enough."

"Soul, you can go eat with the family. I just want to lay here a while. I'll eat later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'll bring you something after dinner." He kissed her cheek softly, got up, and left the room.

* * *

**So, I'm back on the series, but I'm suffering major writer's block in some of my other stories. Also! I'm writing my very own novel! It's not anime. Promise. It's looking really good :D**


	4. You're On

"Maka, I brought you some dinner." Soul opened the bedroom door quietly. Maka was laying in bed with a book.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to love this child." She admitted, closing her book. "All I'll see is Stein when I look at it. It hurts me just thinking about it."

"We'll raise the baby to be like us. I promise, now eat up." Soul set the plate on her lap and she ate quietly.

"Mom, dad, and Wes went to get their bags. Their rooms are already set up. They'll be back in a few. I gave them a copy of the house key and everything."

"Okay." Maka spoke softly, keeping her eyes on her plate.

"You going to be okay?" Soul sat with her and stroked her hair gently.

"Just... shocked." She finally said as she finished her food. Soul took the plate and set it on the end table before turning back to his wife.

"Everything's going to be okay. I promise." he took her hand gently, rubbing her knuckles. "He's going to die. I promise. Nothing's going to happen to you."

"I know..." She looked down at their hands, then back up at him. She leaned forward and kissed him softly, her hand entwining with his. "I trust you..." she mumbled.

"Good." Soul rubbed her back gently and held her close to him.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Soul looked up to see his brother standing in the doorway.

"You're fine, Wes. I'm just trying to make Maka feel better. That's all."

"Good. Well, mom and dad are unpacking and I'm already set to go. Is Maka doing alright?"

"I'm fine, Wes. Thank you." Maka wiped her eyes as Wes walked over and sat with them.

"I'll do what I can to help arrest and execute Stein, okay? You are my sister-in-law after all." he smirked and ruffled her hair. "Now, are you up for playing cards with the family? I'm prepared to kick ass."

"You're on." Maka batted Wes's hand away and pushed Wes off the bed before getting up to head to the dinning room.


	5. The Sandstorm

**I'm on a roll with this... but the chapters are super short. I'm sorry. I'll try and make them longer**

* * *

"Maka, did you have a good time?" Soul asked as he left the bathroom, a towel draped over his shoulders. "Did it help to be with everyone?"

"Yeah, it did." Maka pulled her nightshirt on and blew out the candle she'd lit a half hour ago. "So did kicking Wes's ass at cards."

"I bet he's shocked. Wes was always the one to gamble and win at cards. You're the first one to beat him. Even my parents could't do that." Soul chuckled and slipped under the comforter. Maka joined him a moment later, her hands playing with his hair.

"I wish we could go to the funeral, but because Stein's there, we can't." she sighed a bit and rested her head against Soul's shoulder, absently rubbing her stomach.

"One month to go, eh, Maka? You nervous?" he asked, placing his hand on top of hers.

"A little, but I'm more worried about how the child will turn out. Is it possible for us to influence it in a good way? I mean, I don't want to raise a child who'll only turn out like Stein."

"We'll just have to wait and find out. I'm sure that we can do it. Two kind spirits raising the child of a murder can certainly have a good influence. You just wait and see. I promise that it'll be a great child."

"Okay. Now, let's go to sleep, okay? I'm tired."

"As you wish." Soul rolled onto his side and cupped her cheek with his hand and smiled as she nuzzled it as she dozed off.

* * *

"Soul, wake up. Maka's been calling for you for twenty minutes." Wes shook his younger brother awake. "Don't scare us like that."

"Sorry. I must've been sleeping like a rock." Soul sat up and yawned. "Thanks, bro. Tell Maka I'm up and getting ready to head into the shop."

"Will do." Wes walked out and Soul got up, getting into his khakis and a white t-shirt. Something was wrong. He felt it. Something was going to happen today.

"Soul, hurry up! You're breakfast is getting cold!" Maka shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Soul grabbed his keys and left the bedroom, the aroma of bacon reaching his nose. "Something smells really good."

"Good. Now, eat up and get out of here or you'll be late." Maka kissed his cheek and ushered him to the table. Soul ate silently, watching as his parents and brother got ready to go somewhere.

"Where are you all going?" he asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"We're going in search of a place to have our new home built so we don't impose on you too long. We know there are a few acres of empty lots around here and we all want to agree on one. We'll be back late. One of your father's friends is throwing a party." Alice replied, hugging her son. "Have a good day at work."

"Thanks mom." Soul grinned and his family left the house. "So, what are your plans today, Maka?"

"I'm probably just going to stay here and relax. The baby's been kicking a lot lately."

"You have any idea for names?" he asked, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"I-I was thinking... if it's a girl... we name her after mom." Maka admitted, her gaze lowering to her stomach.

"I like that idea, Maka. I really do." Soul got up and hugged her gently. "Are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself? Do you want me to stay home?"

"No, you need to go into work. I'll be fine here by myself. I promise. Call me at lunch time if you have to." Maka gave him a reassuring smile and kissed him softly. "I'll call if something is wrong. Promise."

"Alright then. I'll see you at four." Soul walked to the front door, Maka on his heels. "You have a good day today. Another morning and afternoon without me. How unlucky are you." he teased.

"Oh, shut up." Maka rolled her eyes. "Be careful. The wind picked up. I'm afraid that it may kick up enough to start a sandstorm. If it starts to look bad, send everyone home and come home yourself."

"Will do. I'll be sure to keep an eye on it. See you later." Soul smiled, kissed her cheek, and left the house.

* * *

"Hey, are you doing alright, Maka?" Soul asked into the cell phone.

"Of course. I'm just sitting in the bedroom reading. How's everything at the shop?"

"Last I looked, it was crowded."

"It looks like the wind has picked up." Maka glanced out the window. "Maybe you should close up within the next hour."

"Yeah, I'll let my employees know."

"Ok-" Maka's response was cut off as the signal dropped.

"Damnit." Soul looked out his office window. All he could see was sand as it was blown around. Sandstorm. "Well, looks like I'm stuck here." The feeling of dread hit him. "I hope she stays safe..." He set his cell phone down and walked out of his office. "Hey, if I could get your attention." he waited as all eyes turned to him. "The wind has picked up outside and caused a sandstorm. I recommend that none of you leave the shop until the storm has subsided."

* * *

Maka looked out the window. "He's stuck there..." she mumbled as the sand whipped past the window. The baby kicked again. Hard. Maka winced slightly, placing her hand on her stomach. "You've got one nasty kick." she chuckled and made her way to the door. Another kick. A painful kick. Maka collapsed onto the ground, seething in pain. "Oh god. Not now." She shut her eyes tightly, trying to deal with the pain. She moaned softly, her head dropping. The baby was coming.

* * *

**Okay, I managed to get a longer chapter in. Hope you enjoy**


	6. Complications During the Sandstorm

**Next chapter! :D Enjoy. I know my chapters have been short and I'm trying to avoid that as much as I can**

* * *

Maka cried out in pain, but none the less attempted to drag herself to her cell phone. If she could just get a signal, she could call 9-1-1. She managed to get herself next to her bed as more pain came. She managed to get a grip on her cell phone. Sweat rolled down her face as she tried to keep from crying out. She glanced at her screen. There was a weak signal. As she dialed the number, another kick came. She whimpered as the call went through and the front door opened.**  
**

"Maka? Are you here?" Alice called out just as the dispatcher answered. Maka, unable to hold back a scream, cried out in pain. Alice and the dispatcher heard and both acted. Alice ran to the back room and the dispatcher proceeded to send emergency vehicles to the address he managed to trace from the cell phone.

"Maka! Oh no. Not now." Alice skidded to a halt next to the younger girl and knelt down, trying to calm her down. "Shh, it's going to be okay, Maka." she soothed, trying to remain calm. She took the phone from Maka and began talking to the dispatcher, giving their exact location and what was going on.

"It's going to take a little while to get there due to the sandstorm. Hang in there and stay on the line." The dispatcher instructed. Alice set the phone down and returned her attention to Maka.

"I'm going to go and get some hot water and a rag, okay?" she asked.

"O-Okay." Maka responded with a nod and paled, trying to keep herself from passing out due to the excessive pain she was in. Alice quickly got up and left. She came back five minutes later with a rag and a bowl of hot water. Maka whimpered again as Alice helped Maka up onto the bed.

"I called Soul from my cell phone. He's freaking out, but he promised to stay where he was until the storm subsided." Alice picked up Maka's phone again and spoke hurriedly to the man on the other line.

"The medics will be there in a few minutes. They'll have to let her give birth at the home. It's too dangerous to try and get her to the hospital just yet."

"I understand. I need to hang up and take care of my daughter-in-law. We'll call again if we need to." The dispatcher agreed and Alice hung up, returning her attention fully to Maka.

"I-I don't think I can hold out until the ambulance arrives..." Maka was holding back moans of pain and was panting now.

"It's okay. If needed, I'm right here. It's okay." Alice soothed, taking Maka's hand. "I'm right here." Maka tightened her grip on her hand and cried out again. Breathing heavily, she tried to talk to Alice.

"Don't talk. Just breathe." Alice instructed as Maka's phone lit up. Alice answered. It was Soul.

"Is she alright?!" Soul asked, shouting into the phone just as Maka cried out again.

"She's fine. We have medics on their way and I'm right here with her. She's going to be fine."

"The sandstorm hasn't let up. Let me come home, please."

"You'll get yourself killed." Alice protested.

"S-Soul." she breathed out, staring at Alice.

"Tell her I'll be home as soon as I can get to my car." Soul insisted. Alice relayed the message to Maka and she nodded, letting out a whimper as she struggled to regulate her breathing.

"Stay safe." Alice said once more before the call was cut off. "He's not going to do anything stupid. I promise." Alice knelt next to the bed and squeezed Maka's hand gently. Maka's vision blurred and she passed out from the pain. She whimpered constantly while in the unconscious state and Alice remained by her side, whispering softly.

* * *

It was like that for a while. Maka kept waking up in pain and passing out again only to wake up to more pain. Alice tried to remain as calm as she could and kept whispering for Maka to breathe. She left only once to retrieve cold water and another rag. she wet the rag and placed it on her forehead to cool her down.

At last, the medics arrived. Two burst into the back room and immediately began to attend to Maka. The third explained that the sandstorm was beginning to subside and that they'd be able to take both Maka and the baby to the hospital.

"Alright," one of the doctors, Jessica, began. "Breathe in and out." her voice was soothing and Maka did her best to follow instructions as Jessica spread her legs apart. "Alice, hold her hand for me. She's going to want to hold onto something."

"Okay." Alice did as she was told and held Maka's hand.

"Okay, now Maka. I need you to push. One. Two. Three. Push!"

* * *

Soul raced down the street as the sandstorm let up, completely ignoring the fact that he had a car. sand was in heaps everywhere, and he did his best to dodge them as he came upon his house. Increasing his pace, he burst into the house and quickly made his way to the back room, shaking his hair out of sand. A baby's cry could be heard from down the hall.

"Good job." He heard his mother speak to Maka as he walked into the room. Maka was in bed, breathing heavily. His mother was knelt next to her and a medic was cleaning the baby in the water Alice had previously retrieved.

"Maka." Soul breathed out. Alice got up and let Soul kneel next to her. He took her hand gently and kissed it. "You're okay. Thank god mom came home." Maka gripped his hand tightly.

"You are such an idiot." she murmured. "Don't ever think of coming home in the middle of a sandstorm..."

"I won't."

"Maka." Jessica walked over and held out the baby. Maka took it in her arms.

"Boy, or girl?" She asked quietly as Soul stroked her hair.

"It's a girl." Jessica smiled, said something to Alice, and left the room.

"So, Kami it is then." Soul smiled as Maka handed the baby girl to him. He carefully took her in his arms as Jessica and another medic came in with a stretcher. With some help, Maka got onto the stretcher and she was carted off to the ambulance. Soul handed the baby to Jessica and the two plus Alice followed the stretcher to the ambulance. They all squeezed into the back and the ambulance took off, taking the group to the hospital.

* * *

**I think this is my longest chapter yet XD anyways, I've been trying to update My Perfect Weapon, and I'm a bit stuck on how to finish the chapter, but I'm working on it.**


	7. In the Hospital

**So sorry it's been a while. My wrist has been hurting like hell and I think I should get it checked out. I maybe slow on upcoming updates due to the fact I maybe going to ANIME USA! Woot! I was planning before and, if my parents say I can go, I'll go and hopefully come back with videos and photos! Possibly even a few books signed by CHERAMI LEIGH! :DDD Anyways, I'll try and keep up because other than that, for the next two months I maybe away from a computer due to the fact we're going on vacation several times within the next few months. omnomnom. :-) In other news, I'm working on a new story which is a sequal to Bloody Nightmare called 'Dying Madness' It takes place ten years later and it goes a bit deeper into Maka and having breast cancer. Soooo, I will edit and post the first chapter ASAP! Hope you enjoy this new chapter. OH! and please don't make snide and rude remarks about me in my stories. If you don't like it, then don't read it or my other stories. If you have a problem, pm me. Otherwise: CONSTRUCTIVE critisizm and comments are widely accepted by me. Note: I am writing this at school and it is provind to be difficult writing with a brace on. I'm sorry for any mispelled words :-)**

* * *

Maka slowly woke up to the sound of a baby's cry from somewhere within the room. As she tried to sit up, a strong hand gently pushed her back down onto the uncomfortable bed. Soul's hands.

"Lay down, okay? You need rest." he spoke softly as his hands moved to stroke her hair. She looked over at her husband. In his other arm was a small baby bundled in pink blankets. She looked calm now as if she were asleep.

"Kami..." she whispered, smiling softly. "She looks as healthy as can be."

"She is. You, on the other hand, need to relax and calm yourself. You nearly died on the way to the hospital." Soul's facial expression shifted to one of worry. "I'm glad your awake. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, but how is that possible? How did I nearly die? I only gave birth."

"The doctors said something about hurting yourself while on the floor. Mom said that when she found you that you were keeled over next to the bed. Did you fall?"

"Yeah, I did. When I realized the baby was coming I was just walking out of our bedroom and I fell. I don't remember too much after that besides the fact Alice came home just in time."

"Yeah, she did. Wes and Dad told her to go check up on you just before the sandstorm started. I guess they both had the same feeling of dread as I did. I'm sorry I left for work. I should have stayed with you."

"Whoa, slow down Soul. It's okay. I'm fine now." Maka squeezed his hand tightly. "We're all here. One big happy family, right?" Soul smiled.

"Right." Soul sat down and took his hand back from Maka, cradling the baby with both arms. "Do you want to hold her? This whole time, I was the one with her. I think she wants to meet you now."

"Sure." Maka adjusted herself so that she was half sitting up. She held out her arms and Soul carefully handed her the baby. Maka took her and cradled her in her arms. "She's small."

"Yeah, Kami weighed in at only six pounds and six ounces." Soul moved closer to Maka and kissed her forehead. "Are you sure about raising her, Maka? I know it'll be hard, but I'll go along with whatever you decide to do."

"I want to raise her. If there's any chance that this child will be human and not like Stein, I want us to be the people that make that happen."

"Then we'll raise her. She'll be like us." Soul smiled down at Kami, who was now awake. She was babbling and reaching her hands out to Soul's larger one. Soul chuckled as she took hold of his finger curiously.

"She seems to have taken a liking for you." Maka giggled and smiled. "Wait until she can start pulling things off the shelves. She'll pull your hair."

Soul cringed. "Geez, thanks for the thought. I'll have to remember that when she starts pulling your books off the shelves and starts ripping the pages out."

"Ouch. Now that was just mean, Soul." Maka shook her head.

"Knock knock!" A singsong voice came from just outside the room and in came Kid, Liz, and Patty. "Soul told us that there was a baby here!" Patty giggled and latched onto her older sister's arm.

"Congrats, Maka. What's her name?" Kid asked, casually shaking hands with Soul.

"We named her after my mother. Stein killed her a few nights ago and I wanted to name her after my mother as a way to remember her."

"I'm sorry, Maka. None of this should of happened to you." Kid laid a comforting hand on Maka's shoulder. "I'll make sure that he ends up dead. I know Soul will, too."

"Damn right I will." Soul responded defiantly.

"HAHAHAHA Someone's gunna get it~!" Patty sang, giggling and shaking her sister. Liz shook her head.

"I'm glad your okay, Maka." she said simply, smiling a little. "How are you feeling now?"

"I feel fine. I'm just a little tired."

"Then we'll leave you to rest. Black Star and Tsubaki are coming later. We'll see you soon." Kid gave a wave and the three left with a goodbye, the room going silent again.

"Soul, I think I'm going to go back to sleep. Is that okay with you?" Maka looked over at Soul, a pout on her face.

"Of course you can go back to sleep. Here." Soul gently took Kami from her and smiled. "Sleep. You'll need it if Black Star's coming later."

"Yeah. good point." Maka slid back into a laying position and smiled, asleep within minutes.

* * *

**Okay, I have a plot twist coming in soon. I will have a sort of time skip for next chapter. It'll be two years later. Sorry for so long a skip, but I need to fast forward at this point. Reviews are always welcome**


	8. Kami's Birthday

**So I was away all weekend. I did go to ANIME USA! :DDD I got Cherami Leigh on video along with Caitlin Glass and Michelle Knotz so look for my videos on youtube under the name AJ Michaelis. Anyways, I will attempt to put up my new story during study hall in the library. Fingers crossed that I can get it up and finish this before Thanksgiving Break. Also; I'm going to attempt to ask my dad to let me bring my laptop on vacation to work on my novel which will also end up up on fanfic. Oh! And this chapter takes place two years later.**

* * *

"Soul, can you go check on Kami for me? I'm stuck in the kitchen making her birthday dinner." Maka called out as she stirred the sauce.

"Will do, Maka." Soul responded, walking to their child's room in the back. Kami was giggling as she played with her stuffed doll that she'd received a few weeks earlier from Kid. He smiled as she looked up and reached her tiny hands out to him. "Well, hi there." he chuckled and picked her up. She reached her hands up and grabbed fistfuls of his silvery hair and pulled, laughing at him as he winced in pain. "Don't pull daddy's hair, Kami." Soul untangled her hands from his hair and started swaying a little, listening to Maka's humming coming from the kitchen.

"Soul, everyone will be here soon. Please be sure both of you are ready." Maka called down the hall in a pleading voice as she walked down the hall. "I'm going to shower now that the sauce is simmering on the stove. Keep an eye out for the pasta, though. It should be ready in ten minutes." she flashed him a smile and walked into the nursery, kissing both Kami and Soul on the cheeks. "I love you."

"And we love you, Maka." he smiled and kissed her nose. "Go shower. I'll be fine by myself." he shooed her out of the room then got Kami into a frilly yellow dress, sighing softly. She looked so much like Maka, but there was a part of her that reminded him of Stein. Her hair was a grayish color just like Stein's, but her emerald eyes reminded him that this was Maka's child even if she didn't belong to him genetically. "Come on. Let's go and wait for everyone to show up." Soul picked Kami back up just as the doorbell rang. "Look at that. Perfect timing." Soul smiled and walked to the door. Even though he felt that he couldn't love the baby, he found that he did anyways. He cared for the baby and helped Maka to raise her as their very own. He answered the door and was greeted with a shout and a hand hitting his back.

"Hey! Hey! Easy, Star. I got the child with me." Soul protested as his blue haired friend entered the house. Kid, Liz, and Patty followed, each holding a gift with Kami's name on it.

"Good to see you, Soul." Kid greeted, smiling at the baby girl in his arms. "And I take it that this is Kami, am I right?" Kid rubbed her head gently and shook hands with Soul. "It's been a few months now. Thanks for inviting us."

"It's no big deal, really. Maka and I figured that we should have everyone over this year for her."

"In terms of genetics, how's she been doing?" Kid dropped his voice a level, face becoming serious.

"She's been good, but Kid. She's just turned two. She's still young and there's plenty of time for us to do some good and raise her right." Soul reassured, handing Kami to his friend. "I'm going to check up on Maka. Keep an eye on the little one for me?"

"Sure thing." Kid took hold of the girl and Soul walked off to his shared bedroom in the back. "Maka, everyone is starting to show up. Are you decent?"

"Almost. Give me a second." Maka called out from the bathroom. The door opened a second later as Soul pulled a button up t-shirt over his shoulders. "I could hear Black Star from all the way down here." she complained, walking over and buttoning Soul's shirt for him. Soul kissed her cheek.

"You look beautiful, you know." Soul smirked as Maka's face reddened. "I only speak the truth." he said in defense, following Maka out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen.

"Thank you." she responded, turning off the burner to the pasta. She got two potholders and lifted the strainer out of the pot and brought it to the sink, setting the strainer down. She turned back and stirred the sauce. "Let's wait until your parents and Kim show up." she said softly.

"That's fine with me." Soul smiled as Maka hugged him, her hands locking around his waist.

"To think we'd end up together and married." she sighed into his chest. "I never thought it would happen, but it did." she nuzzled her face into his chest, slowly beginning to sway back and forth.

"And I know I made the right decision to marry you." Soul stroked her hair and swayed with her, watching as Maka lifted her face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"I screwed it up when I got pregnant with Stein's kid, yet you stayed." she sobbed quietly.

"Hey, don't start with that." Soul scolded, wiping her tears away. "What he did was not your fault. He chose to hurt you. You're the victim, not the instigator." He held her close. "Don't cry on our daughter's birthday. You'll make her upset, too."

"'Kay." she sighed shakily and wiped her face as the doorbell rang.

"I got it. You stay in here." Soul walked out of the kitchen to Kid opening the door for his parents and their friend Kim. "Hey, you made it."

"Of course we did." Alice hugged her son tightly and hung her jacket up. Jason shook Soul's hand and Wes high fived him. Soul smiled and took Kami from Kid and smiled as she grabbed his index finger.

"Look at her. She's gotten so big." Alice smiled and kissed her granddaughter's cheek. Kami giggled.

"I think dinner's ready. There's a cake, too."

"Alright, let's go sit down, then."

* * *

Soul chuckled as Kami picked up her cake with her fingers and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Boy, she's hungry." Maka laughed and wiped Kami's face with a napkin. Soul smiled and resumed eating his slice as everyone conversed around them.

"So, Maka." Alice began. "How's Kami been in terms of behavior?"

"She's been great. She's the sweetest thing." Maka rubbed her daughter's head and she giggled. "I think we're doing a good job in raising her."

"I think so, too." Jason smiled lightly and took Alice's hand in his own.

"How's everyone been at the academy?" Soul inquired.

"Everyone's been fine. A few people have asked about you all, and we've told them that we can't say much. You have to understand that you're still under protective custody." Wes responded, his facial expression dropping into a more serious one. "Just be careful. Even if Stein isn't here, there are still other threats."

"We know. We'll be careful." Maka promised as she wiped Kami's hands. She lifted her daughter up and carried her to the family room, everyone following. She sat down with her in her arms. Everyone else sat around her and Soul walked over to the corner to get the gifts that they'd brought for her. He handed Kami the one from Patty first. It was a stuffed giraffe. Kami giggled and began chewing on its head. Maka laughed softly. Maka unwrapped the next one for her from Kid and Liz. The two had bought her a xylophone.

"One more thing to keep us on edge." Soul joked as he handed Maka the last one from his family. Inside was a japanese china doll. Maka gingerly held it in her hands and smiled.

"Thank you. It's beautiful. We'll have to keep this safe from harm." Maka set it on the end table and laughed as Kami got her hands on the xylophone and began banging on it with the mallets.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter is one that I've been putting off for a long time.**


	9. And I, you

**So Yes, I did write this chapter waaaay before I finished eight. Don't ask me why. I won't tell. Anyways, I am going to finish this off with a twist and, as usual, a cliffhanger to keep you all guessing. I will have one more after this to mark the end of this series before starting a new one and finally getting my hands on some fullmetal alchemist fanficton that I've been dying to write. Anyways, this is short and sweet and to the point.**

* * *

"Well, did you enjoy yourself?" Maka asked, draping her arms around Soul's shoulders, smiling lightly.

"Yeah, I did actually." Soul kissed his wife's hand and turned around to face her. She was wearing one of her short nightgowns again. Soul pulled her towards him and kissed her, hiking her nightdress up. Maka blushed.

"Soul..." she looked at him expectantly, but nervously. "Do you ah..." she began.

"Yes, I do. I know I was unsure before, but I want this to happen. I want to have a child with you." Soul rested his hand on her cheek. "But only if you're okay with it."

"I am." she wrapped her arms around him again and straddled his hips, kissing him softly. Soul slid his hands up her nightgown, pulling it over her head as she broke away from him. He laid her down gently and straddled her, his hand finding hers. "I love you, Maka."

"And I you[1]." Maka smiled and ran her free hand down his toned chest and down to the waistband of his boxers. She slowly slid them down, her eyes never leaving his. Soul leaned down and nipped her neck softly, causing Maka to gasp quietly. He slowly slid her panties off and kissed down to her collar bone, taking his sweet old time. He kissed each of her breasts once and rested his forehead on hers.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Soul smiled lightly and slowly slid himself into her, waiting a moment to let her adjust. Maka gripped Soul's hand tightly, the pleasure already beginning to build.

"You can move now." she said quietly, gasping as he slowly began thrusting into her. Each one was slow and gentle. He was greeted with the occasional squeak from Maka as her breathing got heavier and more labored. He stayed at the same pace, leaning down and kissing her softly as he did.

"S-Soul..." she breathed out, kissing back, her hand tangling in his hair. Soul quickened his pace slightly, Maka's gasps and moans encouraging him. His breath came out in short pants as he continued.

"I love you..." Maka clung to him, burying her face into his chest. "God, I love you." she moaned softly.

"And I you. And that won't change." Soul kissed her as her walls clenched around him, pushing him over the edge. They both came at the same time, Maka squeezing his hand gently.

* * *

[1] It's something I was always told when my girlfriend was still around

**A/N: So I finally did this scene. It's short and sweet and obviously not like some other sex scenes I've seen.**


	10. The Fight

**So, I hope to finish this one before Thanksgiving break. Fingers crossed. Also, and this is mainly towards INYE, For those of you who critisize my stories and my appearances, please stop unless it's truly constructive critisism. If you don't write stories and feel that mine aren't good, then write a story and show me how you think it should be. I won't necessarily change my writing style, but I'll certainly look at it.**

* * *

Soul awoke early the next morning, his arm around Maka's thin waist. He yawned and sat up, smiling down at slowly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, starting the shower and hopping in to wash up before work. He stood in silence, listening carefully for any signs that Kami has woken up. As he ran shampoo through his hair, his thoughts returned back to Maka the night before in the kitchen. Soul glared at the wall. How could she think all of this is her fault? He kicked the wall, grimacing in pain.

"Soul?" he heard Maka softly call out. He'd woken her up. He heard the bed creak as she slowly got up and shuffled to the bathroom. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just bumped into something." he lied, rinsing the soap out of his hair.

"Oh, okay. Do you want breakfast? I can make something for you." her voice came out as a whisper.

"Nah. I'm good. You go make yourself something." he insisted, running soap over his body. "I'll pick up something on the way to work."

"Okay." she walked away and, instead of going to start breakfast, crawled back into bed. She knew he was upset about something. She knew he was lying to her.

Soul stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. As he exited the bathroom, he noticed Maka laying in bed, curled up under the red comforter.

"Maka, I told you to go make breakfast." he sighed softly.

"I know you lied to me just now." she whispered loud enough for Soul to hear. "You're mad. Why?"

Soul looked at her in awe. "I-I was thinking about last night and about what you said. You can't keep thinking that what Stein did was your fault, Maka."

"I thought that's what was going on." she mumbled, burying her face into the pillow.

"It's not your fault! It was never your fault." he insisted as he got ready for work.

"It always was." Maka replied.

"Fine, think that." Soul snapped, storming out of the room. Maka slowly sat up, staring after him before getting herself out of bed and into her bathrobe. She left the bedroom just as Soul slid his shoes on, attempting to tie his tie. She walked over quietly and tied it for him, eyes down. Soul was silent as she did this, looking away.

"I love you." she looked up. Soul backed away, saying nothing, and walked out of the house without another word. Maka stood in the doorway, tears going down her cheeks as he left. "Soul, wait!" she cried out, running after him. As he turned around, she hugged him tightly, crying. Soul looked at her surprised before slowly hugging her.

"Stop crying."

"I'm sorry about saying that earlier. I'm just... I feel."

"Shush. I know. It's difficult. It's hard for me, too." he sighed and rubbed her head. "Go inside and make yourself something to eat and I'll talk to you when I go on break. Actually, I'll take a half day today and have lunch with you and Kami, okay?"

"Okay." Maka let go of Soul and wiped her eyes. "Have a good day." she turned away and walked back inside, shutting the door quietly behind her. She did as she was told and made herself, and Kami, breakfast. her daughter awoke just as she finished and she got her out of her crib and brought her to the table to eat. Maka ate in silence, listening to her daughter squeal as she ate her eggs. She smiled lightly and looked out the window, sighing softly.


	11. Silence

**So sorry! I was on vacation and totally forgot to ask my dad if I could bring the laptop! D: I'll try to do some serious updating for you guys. And sorry for the delay on My Perfect Weapon! I haven't finished the new chapter yet  
**

* * *

Maka watched her daughter as she ate the cheerios that she'd poured onto her tray. She was still waiting for Soul to get home from work and, unlike usual, it was taking an awful long time. Worried, Maka picked up her cell phone and dialed his number. He answered after the third ring.

"Hey, is something wrong, Maka?" he asked, slightly worried and wondering why his wife had called him all of a sudden.

"I was worried when you didn't come home. Is traffic really bad or something?"

"Naw. I just got held up at work. Sorry I didn't call. I really lost track of time today. I'll be home in about five minutes, okay?"

"Okay." she breathed a sigh of relief and hung up the phone. She sat down at the table with Kami and smiled as she giggled at her mother and continued eating the dry cereal. "You are the most adorable baby I've ever laid eyes on, Kami." she kissed the girl's cheek and went back to the stove to check on the fish that was cooking in the oven. It looked just about ready, so she removed the pan from the oven and set it on the stove, burning herself in the process. She cursed loudly and quickly went to the sink to run cold water over her hand just as Soul came in the door.

"Hey, you alright? I just heard a really loud curse." Soul went to the kitchen without taking his jacket and shoes off and looked down at her hand. "Did you burn yourself?" he asked, waking to her and grabbing her wrist gently. "What did you do this time?"

"I was taking the fish out of the oven. Forgot a potholder."

"Then that burn will be a nasty one. I'll get the first aid kit." He left her side and headed down to the bathroom where they stored the first aid kit and came back to the kitchen with it. "Hold it under there a little bit longer, okay?" he pulled out the burn cream and some bandages and waited while the cold water soothed her burned hand. He carefully removed her hand from the cold water and put the cream on before bandaging her hand. "There. You'll be fine. It just has to be bandaged for a little while."

"Thanks." she smiled and kissed him before going to get plates out of the cabinet. "Lunch is ready, Soul."

"I'm aware." he chuckled and kissed Kami's head before assisting his wife by getting the plates for her while she got a couple forks out. Soul served the food while Maka took a seat at the table, waiting as he brought the plates over to the table. "How was your morning aside from our fight?"

"It was okay. Kami woke up about an hour after you left. I fed her and we sat down and watched the kids programing on the television for a while. She did fall asleep for a little bit, but woke up about a half hour ago. She was hungry."

"Well, I can see that. She's eaten all of the cereal you gave her." Soul chuckled and began eating the fish Maka had made for them, smiling at how much flavor she'd put into it. "It's really good. Maka. Thank you."

"You're welcome." she flashed him a smile and went back to eating, silence falling once again.

* * *

**Hey Hey! So! I have a fictionpress account and I put my novel up, so take a look. same pen name. AND! For those who think my stories are tasteless, poorly written, blah, blah, blah. (*cough*inye*cough*) they're not. My novel was looked at by a site called and they asked me to post my novel up on their site. I'll let you all know when it's up! BAIIIII 3**


	12. The End is Near

**So, I've finally figured out what I'm going to do for the last part of my series :)**

* * *

"Soul, I'm home." Maka called out, hanging her scarf and jacket up. "Where are you?"

"In the kitchen." Soul walked out of the kitchen with a smile on his face. "How was your doctor's appointment?" he led her to the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"Soul, I asked if I could take a pregnancy test while I was there." she admitted, sitting on her knees on the bed. She took his hand gently and looked up at him.

"And..?" he asked, gripping her hand in anticipation.

"I'm pregnant again." she smiled lightly. Soul hugged her tightly and buried his face into her neck, sighing contently. He let the silence take over.

"I'm happy... so happy." he mumbled, squeezing her tightly.

"I am, too, Soul. I am, too." she smiled and kissed him softly, giggling. "And I'll let you name it this time."

"I think we should both decide." he said softly, stroking her hair. "We should both have a say in it."

"If you insist." Maka leaned against him and relaxed, Soul beginning to massage her shoulders.

"You're awfully tense, Maka. Geez." he chuckled and rubbed the palm of his hand into the center of her back. "You need to relax for once. Stein is gone and we have a family of our own. You know what, I'll take the day off of work tomorrow and I'll allow you to relax while I take care of your chores and the baby. How does that sound?"

"I-If you want to, I mean-"

"Then it's settled. I am your slave tomorrow." Soul kissed the side of her head and smiled, his arms coming to rest around her waist. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

"We're here, let's hurry and snatch her before anyone notices." the tall, gray haired man ushered the blond haired woman and her pink haired son towards Death City. He twisted the screw that was lodged in his head a few times. "We'll take her to the desert and go after Soul later. I'm sure he'd love to watch her die."

"Let's wait a few months to get adjusted, okay? You know as well as I do that we need to lay low for a while before attacking. Let the academy keep looking for us in Italy. They already know we killed her mother."

"But, they don't know exactly what happened. They don't know she told us she was alive after hours and hours of torturing. They think we didn't know who she was. I had a feeling they lied to us, and I was right, so this time I'll personally finish her off." Stein stared down at the city where the large house loomed near the school. Soul and Maka's house.

"They didn't know we knew it was them back in Italy, but why did you let them go?" Medusa asked this question carefully, having wanted to ask it all those months ago."

"Because it wasn't time. I wanted my child to be born and I wanted to slowly kill off her family so she'd suffer."

"So, now comes the end. We won't give in until she's dead, correct?"

"Yes, and if anything happens to me, I want you to kill her and run." Stein instructed, taking Medusa's hand. "Run and get as far away as possible."

"What about the boy?"

"Leave him severely injured. No one will be able to find him in time to save him. He'll eventually die. Even if he did survive, he'd kill himself, possibly even the baby. We'll leave the child unharmed in case I do die."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**aaaand that's the end of CDTS I shall be uploading the beginning of the new story soon**


End file.
